Unstoppable
by PaintingPeople
Summary: Kurt can see the future. Once he transfers to Dalton Academy, all he can see is danger, fighting, and more danger for him and his new friends, who all also have a power of their own. Klaine, Niff. HAITUS
1. Prologue: Vision

Chapter 1: Vision

_The unmistakable mixture of warm rain and sweat trickling down the boy's face was ironically sweet and comforting for the type of situation he found himself in. Squinting hard, he could distinguish a few figures sitting multiple yards away. One figure with dark, unruly hair was pacing around a perimeter that was emitting a dark yellow glow._

_Groaning faintly, he managed to lift his hand to his head, feeling blood encrusted in his chestnut hair. He flinched. The sitting figures looked over for a split second before discussing quietly, the pacing figure joining them.  
_

_He blinked multiple times, managing to make his surroundings swim into view slowly. The first thing he noticed was a brick wall and a chain link fence surrounding a cracked concrete floor. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he noticed everything was coated in dirt. He looked down at himself to notice he was wearing some sort of uniform, the strangers all clad in the same. After gathering enough information, he realized he was in an unrecognizable alley, trapped in some sort of force field with a few strangers. _

_His conscience was whispering about murder or something equally unappealing._

_Soon, the hushed conversation lulled and the pacing figure began to walk towards him, face still concealed by the darkness and the smattering of rain drops now gathering on the boy's thick lashes. The figure was a couple of steps away, almost out of the dark, approaching-_

* * *

"Kurt," the teacher prompted. "Quoi rêvez-vous maintenant?"

"Désolé, madame. Ça ne se reproduira plus", Kurt replied easily, secretly thankful to whatever higher power that he was in French class and not one such as Advanced Chemistry.

When Madame Cooke began speaking rapid French to her confused students once again, Kurt zoned out for a while, drawing designs in his notebook. He began to think about what he saw and what it could possibly mean. His thoughts were interrupted when a small note landed on his notebook. He glanced around the room, spotting his friends Mercedes and Tina giving him urgent, pointed looks. Sighing as he opened it gently, he began to decipher the extremely cliché, girly handwriting.

_Was it another vision, Kurt? –M  
You were out for a while –T_

Kurt Hummel knew since a very young age that he was different. He was constantly being bullied for preferring Disney movies over football and tea parties over cars. Being able to see the future didn't make him any less different, either. One would think seeing the future could actually help him beat the bullies, but Kurt could never tell when the vision would come true. Because of these things, Kurt didn't really have friends growing up. He only had his father and mother until she died when he was eight. He was an outcast until he found the Glee Club.

Scowling, he scrawled a sarcastic reply in neat handwriting, silently cursing as his head begins to throb, signaling the ever-present headache that came with these 'visions'.

_No, I was just staring at the back of Brett's head for thirty minutes because his hair looks soft –K_

When the teacher turned to face the board, Kurt quickly dropped the note into Tina's waiting hand. She looked genuinely concerned for him. After a few seconds, he heard two identical scoffs that just so happened to occur during one of Madame Cooke's rare pauses in speech.

"Something you'd like to share ladies?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"No, Madame," they replied in unison, Kurt smirking next to them. They scowled at him as the bell rang.

* * *

"Seriously Kurt, was it another vision? Or were you day dreaming about a prince charming that I should know about?" Mercedes teased with a grin, surprising Kurt at his locker a couple classes later.

"Believe me, 'Cedes, you would be the _first_ to know if I had a prince charming. And yes, it was another vision," he sighed, heart rate settling after the jolt. "This one _has_to be wrong, though."

"Kurt, none of your visions have been wrong yet. How are you so sure? What was it even about?"

"I don't know if even _I _can figure it out yet. I was just…sitting in this abandoned alley with these strangers. I felt like I had some sort of… concussion, too. There was this force field of energy surrounding us and I could barely move as it was. I was about to see one of the strangers when I …snapped out of it." he replied, snapping his fingers for emphasis. He shouldered his bag and began to walk, Mercedes struggling to keep up with his brisk pace.

"That _is_ odd. I hope you get out of it okay…when it happens, that is. I know you don't know when these things will happen, but do you have any vague idea about this one?" she inquired, walking steadily with him towards their shared Glee Club practice.

"Not really, it was sort of hazy, so I-"

Complete chaos cut him short once they reached the door. Rachel, the short brunette, looked like she wanted to physically _castrate_Puck, who was holding a six-inch shrunken struggling Sam by his shirt over the open flame his palm was emitting. Quinn was off to the side, growling and looking ready to murder as well, although lions always pretty much look ready to murder.

"I know what you're thinking, _Noah_! You can't just kill him because he's dating Quinn now!" Rachel shouted in a nasally, almost annoying voice.

"How would you know?" Puck shouted back in askance, holding Sam just a smidgen closer, missing the practically _lethal _snarl from Quinn.

"I can read your mind, nitwit!" she screamed in annoyance.

"Oh yeah."

Off on the opposite side of the choir room sat Artie, rambling off digits of Pi to Mike, who sat looking bored, arm literally _stretched _around Tina, who was absently healing a paper cut. Standing in front of a mirror beside Tina's chair stood Sugar, changing her outfit with the blink of an eye. Soon enough she decided on a pink ensemble that made Kurt physically cringe.

Joe, who was, like everyone else, immune to her advances, was sitting at the piano, Santana suspended above him from the ceiling by Joe's trademark weapon: thick green vines.

"Come on dreadlocks, just one night," she purred, still struggling to reach him. "I'll make it worth it, I promise."

Across the piano, Brittany was in a deep one-sided conversation with Rory; Rory was no doubt trying to figure out why Lord Tubbington, Brittany's cat, would even consider smoking in the first place.

Just when Kurt was about to do something, Mr. Schuester, their choir teacher, entered; He looked displeased and stressed after seeing what greeted him.

"Brittany," he said, the blonde perking up immediately. "You know what to do."

Before Kurt could react, an ear-splitting scream erupted, echoing throughout the choir room. As the frequency and pitch grew louder, so did the moans of pain coming from various parts of the room, everyone but Brittany covering their ears. Just as fast as it started, it stopped. Kurt was used to all of this by now, considering it happened almost every day. He simply strutted to his seat and plopped down, raising an eyebrow at Mercedes where she stood stock-still in the doorway.

"Sit down, everyone. I have an important announcement!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed cheerily.

Soon, everyone was stopping what they were doing in favor of sitting, physically unable to resist the demand. Joe snapped his fingers and the vines retracted, dropping Santana unceremoniously on the floor with a loud thump. In place of the lion that was once growling at Puck, Quinn stood in a petite dress. Sam grew back to normal size, breathing in relief when Puck extinguished the flame easily. Just as Mr. Schuester was counting heads, Finn materialized in the seat next to Rachel, making her jump.

"Geez Finn!" she shouted, clutching at her chest.

"Now that everyone's here," he looked pointedly at Finn, who shrunk in his seat sheepishly, avoiding his gaze. "I would like to announce our competition for Regionals in three weeks!" Everyone groaned at his enthusiasm except Rachel, who sat up straighter with an interested expression.

"Drum roll please!" Finn jumped up, making his way to the drums to effectively create a drum roll. "Thank you, Finn! The competition this year is a group from a nursing home called The Hipsters…and the a cappella group from an all boys private school called the Dalton Academy Warblers." Everyone scoffed and snickered, believing they had easy competition.

"Now who has some ideas for song choices?" Mr. Schuester continued, visibly too ecstatic. Before he even finished his question, Rachel was squirming eagerly in her plastic chair, hand raised high. Everyone groaned again. It was going to be a _long _day.


	2. Chapter 1: Dalton

Chapter 2: Dalton

"_You're a coward, David. Why can't you just believe in yourself? Embrace being different?" Kurt whispered urgently, wanting to avoid attention from the crowded halls. David Karofsky glanced around the hall with violent, panicked eyes. _

"_Don't say that!" he shouted, shoving Kurt harder into the lockers. "I'm nothing like you! I'm not gay." He whispered the last part, glancing around again to make sure nobody else heard. _

_Kurt hated this. He hated having to deal with Karofsky, constantly trying to help him without revealing how scared he really was of the neanderthal. Things got worse when he found out his homophobic tormenter was secretly tormenting himself about his sexuality. Kurt felt odd, knowing he was the only one who knew his secret. He gulped when the familiar uneasy feeling washed over not just his stomach, but his whole body. 'I just hope he doesn't kiss me again,' he thought. _

"_Well, going off of what happened in the locker room Monday, I would say you're pretty gay." Kurt snapped, priding himself on his witty comebacks and sharp tongue. _

_Karofsky punched the locker next to Kurt's head, grounding out,"Don't push me, Hummel. And don't tell anyone or… I'll kill you." He gave Kurt one last look before angrily stalking away.  
_

_Kurt stood frozen in shock, not moving out of place. Thoughts such as 'Oh my god he means it' and 'What do I do now?' ran through his head._

* * *

Kurt felt heartbroken for leaving everyone. About a week after Karofsky's threat to him, Kurt let it slip to his father, who went straight to the principle. After Karofsky's expulsion was lifted, Burt Hummel decided to send his son to a private school in Westerville called Dalton Academy. Burt read about this place online. They had a zero-tolerance no bullying policy and many classes to help Kurt control his _gift_.

Kurt braced himself as he pushed open the wide, wooden double doors of Dalton Academy, his father following after him. He glanced down at his schedule, scanning the page for his room number. 203.

"Kurt," his father began, stopping him in the main room and grabbing his shoulders. "I spoke to the headmaster already. You're all ready to go, kid. All you have to do now is settle in your dorm, but I need to go now. Carole and Finn are waiting for me to start dinner. Will you call me before bed tonight?"

"Okay, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo. Now come here," Burt's arms tightened around Kurt, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. "You be safe, alright?" Kurt nodded. "Good. Remember to call me."

Burt released him, smiling one last time before turning to the door. When the door slammed shut behind him, Kurt put on his brave face and started walking to his new home.

He was almost halfway down the first hallway when a blur flew passed and stopped about ten feet away. The boy was strikingly handsome with curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His hair was gelled back with just the right amount of gel. Kurt realized he was lost so he started walking over to ask the boy for directions.

"Excuse me, I'm new and I-"

"BUCUUUUCK!" the boy shouted, frightening Kurt. Cackling laughter came from somewhere near them as the boy began to cluck and strut like a chicken. Two laughing boys then appeared behind the boy. One boy, who appeared to have Asian decent, was doubling over with laughter. _What on earth is going on? _Kurt wondered.

"David, did you see that? That was perfect! Look at the newbie's face!" he babbled, straightening up a bit and turning to the second boy as his laughter subsided. "What's he feeling?"

"Oh god Wes," the boy with smooth dark skin and warm chocolate eyes -David replied. "He's feeling really freaked out. I wish you knew how badly he wants to run right now."

"Blaine, act like a rock now." Wes demanded.

The chicken boy stopped strutting automatically and dropped like a dead weight, curling into a position similar to the one Kurt recognized from tornado drills at McKinley. This brought on a fresh wave of laughter from Wes and David, who seemed to be ignoring Kurt's presence. Kurt, realizing Wes must have some sort of control over Blaine, let his jaw drop. He didn't expect to be in a school with other gifted teenagers, let alone a person who could _hypnotize _someone.

* * *

With the snap of Wes' fingers, Blaine jolted and shot up, looking ready to murder.

"Wes I swear to god if you do that again I will-"

Blaine was already invading Wes' personal space when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The change of character in Blaine was almost frightening. He put on a friendly smile and turned to the area of the noise, stopping in shock when he saw the most beautiful boy he's ever seen.

The boy's glasz eyes were shining in amusement and his chestnut hair was immaculately kept. His pale skin was almost _glowing_. The boy raised an eyebrow when Blaine didn't say anything for a good twenty seconds. Wes and David snickered.

"Oh, I didn't see you there! Please excuse my friends for being idiots," he elbowed Wes in the stomach, who doubled over in pain instead of laughter. "Um…how much of that did you see?"

"Well," Kurt began. Blaine gaped at his high, delicate voice. Blaine was asking himself many questions. _When will I see him again? Is he really transferring here? Is he g-_

"You squawked loudly at me as a chicken then huddled into a rock." Kurt finished, smiling faintly. Blaine groaned in embarrassment. He just met the perfect boy and his friends were already screwing it up!

"Wes," Blaine hissed, giving him a deadly look. "You have three seconds to _run_."

Wes and David didn't need any further instructions. They sprinted away madly, cackling like madmen.

"Sorry about them. They like to use their powers for stupid things, which includes making me believe I'm a chicken apparently."

"It's okay. Although I was a little freaked out when I asked you for directions and you _squawked_ at me." Kurt replied.

"Oh god…sorry about that. Wait you need help with directions? Tell me where you need to go…" Blaine trailed off, not knowing the mysterious boy's name.

"Kurt. Does…everybody have powers at this school?"

"Mostly… a few teachers don't have them. I'm Blaine." Blaine was surprised how soft Kurt's hand was when they shook hands.

* * *

"Nice to meet you," he replied genuinely, checking his schedule for the room number once again. "I'm actually looking for room number 203."

"Oh, so you're Thad's new roommate?"

"Who?"

"Oh never mind. Just follow me. I think Thad's still in there. I'll introduce you guys," Blaine motioned for Kurt to walk with him. They passed various classrooms and doorways along the way. "Thad's kind of shy, but once you get to know him he's a cool guy. His nose is literally always buried in a book, but you guys should get along fine if you can convince him to stop reading for three seconds." He chuckled, amusement lighting up his eyes. They settled into an easy conversation about classes, Glee Club, and hobbies, secretly enjoying that they had so many things in common.

When they reached the door, Kurt handed Blaine the key with shaking hands. When they stepped inside, things were eerily calm and silent. Kurt took some time to take in some of his surroundings; there were two queen sized beds on opposite sides of the room, one made tidily and the other with a comforter lazily thrown across it. The room was parallel in the arrangement of furniture, each side containing a dresser, desk, closet, and chair. One side had a door that Kurt presumed led to the bathroom.

"So this is it," Kurt mused. "My new home."


	3. Chapter 2: Acquaintances

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! A few things:  
1. The Chapters should all be about this length from now on  
2. I will try to update weekly as best as I can  
3. I forgot a disclaimer in the first two posts so here:  
I DO NOT OWN GLEE  
4. Sorry I haven't had much language in the first two parts..but it just seems more realistic to have some cussing mixed in...it'll stay rated T though, so don't worry!(:  
5. Enjoy this chapter!(:**

* * *

Chapter 3: Acquaintances

Kurt was spooked.

As soon as miniscule things started flying around his new dorm room, he knew something was at fault. He let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise when his messenger bag was unclasped. He clutched the strap harder, willing his fear to subside. He turned to Blaine with what could only be described as sheer panic in his eyes, faltering when Blaine remained completely unruffled.

"Uh….Blaine, I don't know what…what's going on, but I think I might just…just go and…" Kurt stuttered, backing toward the door. A chair suddenly moved on its own accord to block Kurt's exit. Kurt jumped and whimpered.

"Thad," Blaine called out as he started striding around the room, moving his arms out as if to look for some sort of invisible wall, looking utterly ridiculous. "Thad, come on. Stop scaring Kurt, he-"Blaine let out a puff of air as he ran into something and flopped to the carpet.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered, gulping and squeezing his eyes shut after he only saw air next to where Blaine was sprawled out on the floor. When he opened his eyes again, an average sized boy with tan skin and warm brown eyes was helping Blaine up.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief when he saw it wasn't just his imagination or a serial killer, but he was still a little freaked out and extremely confused as to how the boy did all those things.

"Geez, Blaine. It wouldn't kill you to look where you're going for once," he teased. The boy finished helping Blaine and started pacing in front of Kurt, obviously scrutinizing him. Kurt stood a little taller, his chin up. After a few moments the tan boy stopped, analyzed Kurt's expression, and turned to Blaine. "He'll do."

"I'll _do?_ Excuse me but I'm standing right here and I'm not deaf. I've been to _hell_ and back today," Kurt crossed his arms and gave his best glare. "…I don't have time for this right now. I really just-"

The tan boy-Thad-cut Kurt off with a powerful hug, effectively silencing him out of pure shock.

"I…who…WHY?" Kurt spluttered, peeking a glance at Blaine and glaring when he saw him full out _beaming_.

"Kurt," Blaine strolled over to them and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "This is Thad, your new roommate. He's a really cuddly person when he likes you. Sort of like a cat now that I think about it... and kind of spontaneous, I suppose."

Kurt pat Thad's back and shoulders awkwardly. "I can see that. Are you always this affectionate…or…?"

Thad let go, huffing out a "No." at the same time Blaine mumbled a "Yes." under his breath. Thad blushed and shied away, ducking his head as he sat on one of the beds. So _there's_ the shyness Blaine was talking about.

"I have a feeling we'll be good friends judging by your earlier reaction. It's about time Dalton got a firecracker with a sharp tongue," Thad grumbled, looking contemplative. "Hey Blaine, maybe someone can finally stand up to Seba-"

"Shhh!" Blaine pleaded. "I don't want Kurt to have to deal with _that _yet."

"Who?" Kurt interjected, gazing at them curiously. Blaine's eyes widened as he gulped, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Seb-"Blaine slapped a hand to Thad's mouth, giving him a pointed look.

"Eww!" Blaine extracted his hand swiftly, making a disgusted noise as he wiped his saliva coated hand on his pant leg. They fell into an awkward silence, Kurt's mind running a mile a minute_. Who was this guy they were talking about? What if he was Blaine's boyfriend? Was Blaine even gay? _

Blaine was the one to interrupt his thoughts. "Anyways…So Kurt, don't mind me asking, but where are all your things?"

"Oh, they're in my car. My dad drove separately."

"Do you need Thad and I to help you carry things?" Blaine was already walking to the door, Thad in tow. _He's too dapper. I wonder what would happen if he met Finn, _Kurt thought. _They're complete opposites._

"Oh! That would be great actually." Kurt grinned and followed them out into the hallway. Things were silent as they walked until Kurt spoke. "So Thad, how did you… um… make all those things move?"

"Invisibility," Thad clarified bluntly. "It's actually really fitting that the book worm gets to be invisible, like sometimes I feel I could disappear and nobody would even notice." Kurt gave him a pitying look. "It's a great power to have, though. Don't worry about me. What about yours? Do you have one?"

"Well I guess you could call it seeing the future in a way. I can't control it and I don't really know what point in time things will happen, but I know that they _always_come true. No exceptions."

Blaine and Thad looked thoroughly impressed, sharing a significant glance with each other.

"Only one power, huh?" Thad asked. Kurt looked confused.

"Back at McKinley we all only have one power.."

"Oh! Well it's just…at Dalton most everyone has two powers. Don't worry about it, Kurt. I've heard rumors about people developing powers later in life, so it's still possible for you to gain another."

"I sure hope so."

As they reached the main entrance, Blaine held the door open for Kurt, Thad snickering as he did. _Yep, he's definitely too dapper_. Kurt blushed and mumbled his thanks, ducking so Blaine wouldn't see his face. It wasn't that Kurt didn't find him _very_ attractive, because he did, he just didn't want to fall for another straight guy. But he _was_ falling for Blaine, no matter how many times he scolded himself for looking at him too long or blushing when he did something particularly sweet. _Geez Kurt, calm down. You just met the guy._

* * *

Four suitcases, three duffle bags, and two trips later, Blaine, Thad, and Kurt found themselves back in the dorm. After Thad left to apparently hang out with their other friends, Blaine pleaded for Kurt to let him help unpack.

"Come on, Kurt. Just one suitcase, I promise. Just please let me help you," he begged, fighting with Kurt over possession of a suitcase.

"No. Now go be with your friends like a normal teenager." Kurt shoved Blaine out the door and slammed it shut. _Wow, _Blaine thought. _He's actually really strong._ Blaine sighed and finally began walking to Wes' dorm, where all the others would most likely have settled down for the evening.

He was right. When he turned the knob and entered the room, everyone was staring at him with amused eyes, some struggling to retain their laughter.

"What did I do now?" Blaine sighed.

"Oh nothing," Wes retorted, waving his hand airily. "We just heard from Thad that you have a crush on the new kid."

"Oh…that."

"Yeah…_that._Thad said you fell hard already and he just came here. We also heard that he can see the future?" Thad nodded in affirmation. "Where is he now?"

"Unpacking," Blaine replied. All his friends started to stand and make their way towards the door. Blaine panicked and rushed out the rest of what he was going to say. "But he kicked me out…so he doesn't really want to be bothered right now."

They all murmured amongst themselves, Wes and David shooting him looks, and settled in various places around Wes and David's shared room.

"So tell us about…Kurt's his name?" Wes trailed off, ending in a question and eyeing Thad. Thad nodded again. "What's he like? Has he told you about anything he's seen yet? Is he even gay, Blaine?"

"Whoa, hold on for a second. I just met the guy an hour ago!" Wes gave him a look as if he was still looking for answers. "Fine," Blaine sighed, rubbing his palm against his forehead. "He's definitely sarcastic and witty. Thad called him a 'firecracker'. No, he hasn't told me about anything he's seen, and I have absolutely no idea if he's gay or not. Anymore questions?"

Blaine glanced around the room, hand dropping from his face. Everyone looked as though they were making connections and thinking deeply about Kurt; some looked a little too intrigued for Blaine's comfort.

"Blaine," Wes looked absolutely thrilled. "The prophecy is true. Someone has finally come to defeat Seb-"

"No!" Blaine cut him off. "And stop with the prophecy crap, Wes. You sound like a dungeons and dragons junky. Kurt will _not_ be 'defeating' anyone. He just got here and he's frankly already afraid of Thad, so I don't want him near _him_, got it?"

"Damn, Blaine, calm down a bit. I didn't know my joke would strike a nerve. Thad's right; you _do _have it bad." Wes teased, an underlying tone of astonishment in his voice. Blaine's breathing slowed as he paced a few times around the room, finally deciding to perch on the couch arm next to Flint, a boy with a muscular build and spiked brown hair.

"I do _not _have it bad. He just shouldn't have to deal with anything like that until he's settled in, okay?"

Murmurs traveled throughout the room. Nick, a dark haired Warbler, looked like he wanted to say something. Thankfully, the subject was dropped when a DVD was popped into the television.

* * *

Kurt stood by his door, his back turned to it as he surveyed the room and admired his work. All of the outfits he brought were stored away neatly in the closet, his books and pencils were stacked on his desk, and his bed was made tidily.

Satisfied with his work, Kurt turned to walk out into the hall, glancing back one more time before shutting the door. He was halfway down the hallway when he remembered something. _Shit. Should I lock the door? Would people steal something at a private school?_

He decided that yes, someone would most likely steal something and that yes, he should most likely lock the door. He whipped around to head back but before he could even blink, he was sent tumbling to the ground after slamming into a solid weight.

He took a deep breath, willing himself to not strangle the person, as he looked up. A tall boy with sandy brown hair and greenish eyes was looming over him, a smirk present on his face. The boy extended his hand, which Kurt took gratefully. Once he was standing again, Kurt brushed himself off and looked at the stranger.

"Hi. I'm really sorry about that…I wasn't looking where I was going," he rambled.

"Hey," the boy replied soothingly, smirk still prominent. _Wow, _Kurt thought. _His voice is like velvet._"It's alright, don't worry about it. I haven't really ever seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow's my first day in classes. I'm Kurt."

Kurt extended his hand and the boy took it warmly.

"Sebastian Smythe. It's nice to meet you, Kurt. I'll show you around?"

* * *

"Blaine. Are you going to invite Kurt to the bonfire tonight?" a boy teased.

"I planned on it, why?"

"Just make sure he knows what we do at these bonfires, it can get a little bit…_wild_," he said, his shaggy blonde hair falling in his face.

"Truth or dare is definitely _not _wild, Jeff."

Jeff was about to reply when Trent came rushing into Wes' room, puffing out a lungful of air. Wes jumped up immediately. "Woah, Trent, trying out for track this year?"

"Very funny, Wes, but this is very important!" He rushed, catching his breath in between words. He wheezed a bit more before continuing. "I saw Kurt with Sebastian."

Blaine froze, a lump forming in his throat. Everyone in the room turned to him, gauging his reaction. "Crap," he finally managed to remark.

* * *

Kurt was truly enjoying himself. Sebastian was really good-looking and an excellent smooth-talker, but Kurt couldn't help but feel uneasy around him. He was getting a weird vibe from the boy that made him question his true motives for 'showing him around'. Things got even more bizarre when Sebastian's gaze turned from friendly to that of a lion about to catch its prey. It was weird for Kurt, being hit on. He'd never met another gay person before other than Karofsky (who might as well have been in Narnia he was so far in the closet), and especially not one who took interest in him.

"So Kurt, this is the French room and Spanish room. This is where…"

Kurt tuned him out, instead opting to walk ahead a bit to check out another classroom. Apparently he wasn't the only one checking out something.

"Damn, and here I was thinking your face was a nice view."

Kurt turned around swiftly, his face flushing a deep red when he caught Sebastian shamelessly staring at his backside.

"I don't…" Kurt began.

"Kurt! There you are!" Blaine shouted from down the hall, staring coldly at Sebastian. He jogged over to them and slowed down as he approached. "I see you two unfortunately have met."

"Blaine." Sebastian replied icily, venom dripping from the word.

"Sebastian," he spat. "Come on, Kurt. Let's go. The Warblers want to meet you." Blaine gripped his arm tightly, steering him away from Sebastian roughly. Kurt was surprised and scared by how different he was acting. Once they were out of earshot, Kurt pulled his arm away, glaring at Blaine.

"What the hell was that about?" Kurt snapped as soon as he found his voice again.

"I didn't want you to have to meet Sebastian. He's an asshole."

"Well I met him and you can't change that. I can talk to him if I like."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. "Guys like Sebastian only want one thing. They don't want romance. They flirt shamelessly and try to get in your pants. It's plain and simple. I'm just merely suggesting you stay away from him. I understand I can't make you do anything, Kurt, but I don't want you getting hurt."

Kurt calmed down immensely as he listened. Blaine seemed to know a lot about Sebastian, so Kurt took his word for it. "I'm sorry I exploded, Blaine. Now that you mention it, he was sort of creepy."

"Sort of?"

"Okay, a _lot _creepy. He spent the majority of the tour apparently staring at my ass and he wasn't exactly subtle about it." Kurt replied, laughing a bit. Blaine grinned.

"So…tonight the Warblers are having a bonfire…"

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this."

"Come on, Kurt. It's just a gathering with the Warblers. It shouldn't get _too_rowdy."

Kurt sighed. Blaine somehow managed to persuade him into coming along. Oh who was he kidding, he would say yes to anything Blaine asked, especially when he stuck out his lower lip in a pout. They were trudging across the school grounds, making their way to the noise and a small fire in the distance.

Kurt could already hear the whooping and loud laughter coming from the figures surrounding it, all of them clad in their uniforms; although some had already shed their blazers and untucked their dress shirts. Jeff even had his tie wrapped around his head and knotted off at one side.

"Is that…alcohol?" Kurt whispered. His eyes were probably bugging out of his head at this point, no doubt unattractive, but he would have never expected these private school boys to be the party type. Sure, he didn't expect s'mores and ghost stories, but he sure didn't expect _booze_ either.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. We aren't going to pressure you into drinking if you don't want to…and I won't drink if it makes you uncomfortable. Jeff and the rest of them, on the other hand, will probably be drunk out of their minds within the next hour."

"Thanks, Blaine."

"Don't worry about it."

"Blaine! Kurt! I'm glad you could make it!" David shouted above the din, Thad and Wes sitting close to him.

"Where did you get all the alcohol, David?" Blaine inquired, most likely realizing that there was, in fact, a _lot _more booze and whiskey than he had first thought.

"Jeff ran and got it," he replied, grinning. "Only took him two seconds this time. A new record!" The surrounding boys cheered loudly at this announcement.

Kurt stood by awkwardly. He hadn't met any of the Warblers except Thad but he was in a friendly argument with Wes and Kurt didn't think he would stop anytime soon. Kurt cleared his throat and nudged Blaine.

"Oh! Where are my manners! David, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is David, one of my closest friends. He's a member of the Warbler's council."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kurt."

"You too." Kurt genuinely smiled as he shook David's hand. He seemed really sweet already and he'd just met him, but Kurt assumed that everyone at the school would be like that. Other than Sebastian, everyone was almost _too _nice, if anything.

The next thirty minutes, Kurt found himself meeting more people than he would have ever expected on his first day. There was David, the sweet and charming dark-skinned boy, and Wes, the uptight boy who gave Kurt a weird vibe, but one completely different from Sebastian. He almost radiated power, and seemed very tightly wound compared to the others. He and David seemed really close, and balanced each other out nicely. Jeff, the energized Warbler with blonde shaggy hair, was constantly talking. Blaine had to snap his fingers in Jeff's face for him to realize that Kurt wasn't very interested in what he was saying anymore. The Warbler with dark hair named Nick seemed to be Jeff's best friend; the two of them were constantly together and always talking.

"I'm telling you, Nick! That big prank on April Fools Day last year was our best one yet!"

"Jeff! What about the one two years ago on Blaine's birthday? The prank with the wagon, feathers, and firecrackers?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that one. You're right! That one _was _the best! Blaine's face was _priceless_!" A fresh wave of laughter hit the two of them, Jeff clutching at his abdomen. Kurt took this as his cue to find someone else to meet. He looked around for Blaine but found him talking to David on a log a few yards away. _Wow, _he thought. _So much for introducing me to people. _

"Hi! Um…Kurt is it?"

Kurt turned towards the voice, finding a Warbler with windswept sandy hair and light blue eyes.

"Yes! It's nice to meet you…?"

"Cameron Mitchell." Kurt smiled at the Warbler and coaxed him to sit down near the fire with him near where Blaine was seated. "Alright, Kurt, this is the time where the party games really begin. Be warned…Flint always chooses the worst dares for people."

Once everyone was seated near the fire, Jeff stood up. "Alright everyone, you know the rules. For those of you who don't…" He looked pointedly at Kurt. "We play truth or dare. You get one chicken and one chicken only. Don't waste it. I'll start. So Flint, truth or dare?"

* * *

As the game progressed, their dares evolved into ones that Kurt was petrified of. Jeff and Nick had to go skinny dipping, David had to perform an elaborate a strip tease, and Flint had to drink a whole two liter of coke and vodka. Blaine was up next and he looked extremely apprehensive since it was Flint asking.

"Truth or dare, Blaine?"

"Um," Blaine looked around the circle for a second before he sighed. "Dare."

"I dare you…" he started, as he looked around the circle. His gaze landed on Kurt and his eyes lit up with mischief. "I dare you to kiss Kurt."

Blaine gulped as Kurt's jaw dropped. He was terrified to kiss Blaine but at the same time he really, really wanted to. Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt's for a brief moment before he turned back to Flint. "Fine," Blaine sighed. He slowly stood up and made his way to Kurt's side of the circle, side-stepping the fire as he went. Catcalls echoed around the ring of Warblers but died down as he got closer, everyone leaning in to get a better look.

When he was neatly seated next to Kurt, who looked and felt rather uncomfortable, he moved in closer. The other Warblers were buzzing in anticipation. Kurt's eyelids fluttered closed, his face screwing into a grimace as a disturbing thought entered his mind. _What if Blaine _wasn't_ gay, and this messed up their whole friendship?_Kurt was expecting a soft pair of lips, but instead a warm breath washed over his face, overpoweringly pleasant and stimulating every one of his senses. A small voice whispered something close to his ear.

"Kurt," Blaine began, his voice soft enough that nobody else would hear. Kurt's eyes flew open and he was shocked at how close Blaine's eyes were. He could easily distinguish every shade of gold and green swirling around his pupil. "We don't have to do this, Kurt, I still have my pass," he said just as quietly, his face impassive and giving nothing away. Kurt gulped and licked his lips.

"If you wouldn't mind using it, then go ahead." Kurt whispered back. Blaine searched his eyes a moment longer before pulling back altogether, mumbling "Chicken." to Flint. The Warblers all groaned, but apparently that awkward yet sort of intimate moment officially ended the game. The Warblers went back to being scattered around the yard, some with drinks.

* * *

Kurt was up on a hill where he could plainly see the fire, talking to Cameron, when he caught a flash of light in his peripheral vision. He turned fully now, gasping in horror and taking off down the hill toward the figure.

"Blaine!" Blaine's arm was completely coated in flames but nobody was helping him, some rolling their eyes. Apparently Kurt missed the fact that Blaine's shocked expression was one of mock horror and in fact, not real at all. Instead, he threw his arms in front of him and sprinted towards him. When he was standing only a few feet away, he really started to panic. _He needs water…or ice. He needs ice, but where do I get it? _Kurt started looking around in all directions but when he found no source for either, his gaze fell to the flames smothering his arm, his panic clearly visible.

All of a sudden, the flames disappeared as a patch of thick ice began to spread from Blaine's wrist to his bicep. Ice appeared quickly in little sheets of ice on Kurt's own palms and fingertips. He stared at his hands in a stomach-churning combination of relief and dismay. _What the hell was this about? _He looked back at Blaine and stared as the ice concluded its journey and put out the last flame. Blaine's entire arm from fingertips to shoulder was surrounded by flames were thankfully gone within seconds of the ice's first appearance. Blaine's head snapped up from watching his arm being encased by frigid ice. Wide hazel eyes met shocked blue ones. Kurt looked flustered.

"I…well..._shit._"

* * *

**A/N: Yay!(:**


End file.
